Observation
by monitorscreen
Summary: Boromir son of Denethor is an interesting man. [Legolas, Boromir, Aragorn]


**Title:** Observation  
**Author:** monitorscreen  
**Fandom:** Lord of the Rings  
**Characters:** Legolas, Boromir and Aragorn  
**Rating:** G  
**Word count:** 978  
**Disclaimer:** Lord of the Rings is the creation of J.R.R. Tolkien, not mine.  
**Summary:** Boromir son of Denethor is an interesting man.  
**Authos's notes:** Fic #5 for LJ comm **Ficlets on Demand**'s Fic a Day June Challenge. Request: _Legolas and Boromir, both alive_ by **misura**.

* * *

**Observation**

by monitor screen

-o-

Legolas finds Man a kind of intriguing creature. True, he has crossed path with many of them in his long life, and has even been close friends and comrades with some of them; yet never does he really understand them. Man is passionate, but the things they obsesses over are ideology he cannot grasp, all those concepts such as nations and honour and royalty.

Aragorn is the Man Legolas has known for the longest, though even being with him does not help Legolas to know Man better. For first and foremost, Aragorn does not honestly have a typical Man's upbringing. And for second, their acquaintance has been sporadic at best, and every time they do meet, there are usually some more pressing matters than the character of Man.

So naturally Legolas considers being a part of the Fellowship of the Ring an apt opportunity to learn more about Man. After all, with the Halflings around, they cannot travel too fast, and there will bound to be some idle time for conversation.

----------

Boromir son of Denethor is an interesting man. He is much like Aragorn, yet somehow in a sense totally the Dunadan's opposite. In the Fellowship consisting of members from a range of races, Boromir appears to be closest to his kin, Aragorn. He is wary of Mithrandir, doubtful of Gimli, and protective of the Halflings. As for Legolas himself, Boromir seems at a lost as how to place him, whether to go by his visage of youth or his status as an Elf. Legolas finds it amusing how Man tends to judge a person by appearance alone.

As the days go by, Legolas realises that he, Aragorn and Boromir have formed some sort of bond - it is hard to define. Theirs is not a warriors' bond, since Gimli, whom Legolas expects capable of fighting as good as any of them, Dwarf or no, is not a part of it. At the same time Legolas hesitates to call it friendship, because he does not think they converse freely like friends would.

It comes as a mild surprise to Legolas that Boromir is the one who directs the dynamic of their relationship, and not Aragorn who is really quite the innate leader. Legolas spends his time most often with Aragorn, as they are familiar with each other, and work well together as a team. Many a night Boromir joins them after the Fellowship has settled camp, talking to Aragorn about one thing or another. He even tries to engage Legolas into conversations when Aragorn has matters to discuss with Mithrandir, telling him about the foreign customs of the southern realm. It is quite fascinating.

----------

So far they have not faced any direct danger. There are spy creatures, but they do not come frequently enough to make evasion difficult. The lands are strangely silent, always an ominous sign, making the lack of evil pursuer a more eerie phenomenon. Legolas is the first to notice Gollum trailing them, and reports to Mithrandir and Aragorn as such. He suggests trapping the creature before it causes any trouble, but Mithrandir says to leave it be.

The journey has become more uneasy, tension in the Fellowship rising high. Legolas can tell the Halflings are frightened, losing some of their earlier mirth. The Dwarf is largely indifferent as far as Legolas can tell, though his nonchalance is coming to be rather frayed. Mithrandir and Aragorn argue a lot, presumably out of the hearing of the others, but their worries are evident. Boromir remains quite close with Legolas, since Aragorn is not available much. Legolas can sense the man's apprehension, and also a kind of discontent which he does not understand. Boromir often asks Legolas his opinions on the decision the Fellowship is taking, which is puzzling - it is not for Legolas to direct the Fellowship, and he does not think to question Mithrandir or Aragorn. Perhaps the other man is curious about the Elven way of travelling? But the Fellowship is so far from the usual Elven company it is not even comparable.

Their nightly meetings are mostly abandoned, as both Legolas and Aragorn take to scouting sessions after dark. Legolas does not know how then does Boromir spend his time, except that he is almost anxious to see them back as dawn breaks.

----------

Legolas has not expected their first challenger to be the weather. Storms brew ever fiercer in the Caradhras. It does not affect Legolas much, but the progress of the Fellowship is seriously impended. After the night when they have to resort to wizard's fire, it is decided they will be turning back.

Argument of the alternative route entails. Mithrandir insists on them going via the mines of Moria, while Boromir urges them to go south into Rohan. Even as Legolas has his misgivings about any hall Dwarven-made, he follows Mithrandir's concerns of the disquiet in Rohan. What he does not comprehend is the way Boromir continues to voice his disagreement every step closer to the mines; what good does it do to complain about courses set? Legolas does not understand Man's habits.

----------

The flight into Moria is a hectic one. The mines are deadly, depressing, but the enclosure offers a temporary sense of security. Legolas discovers that as they do not diverge to scout anymore, the conversation between the three of them flows again. It is mostly the two men reminiscing the valour of Gondor, and Legolas simply listening. He feels comfortable with them.

Like now, when they are waiting for Mithrandir to choose the next path, when everyone is resting and preparing for future trials. Aragorn and Boromir are speaking in soft tones; Legolas smiles as he think of how good it will be in the rest of their journey, that how fortunate he is to gain a friend among all the turmoil.

If only time stops there.

-o-


End file.
